


Sudden Desperation

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Murdoc is mentioned, Of course it fails to kill him tho, Overdosing, Vomiting, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange craving came over him. He was hungry, he was tired, yes. His headache was constantly making him unable to sleep easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Really bad writing, and maybe too much unneeded info at the start!  
> Welp I figured out Gorillaz fanfics existed and I really wanted to write about 2D. Maybe something with both 2D and Murdoc next time, because.. haha, well, Murdoc is mentioned and that's just about it

It's been months since 2D was first forced onto the plastic beach. It wasn't as nice as a beach should be; it was like a special hell just for him. Almost everyday 2D finds himself growing weaker, headache growing stronger, and yet he still continued to give into Murdoc's desires, which were often in the form of order. If he even considered disobedience, maybe punishment will still come. Punishment came rather swiftly. Though, that was normal before. But now it is about twice as bad, maybe.

So here 2D finds himself with a short, rare, but somewhat enjoyable time to himself. Away from Murdoc, away from the whales, though he is told he is just imagining them. At this point of time, a strange craving came over him. He was hungry, he was tired, yes. His headache was constantly making him unable to sleep easily, and there barely was any food for him, at least as Murdoc seemed perfectly fine. All 2D had currently were pills. So many pills.

...Pills. Yes, that's it, he forgot where he put them. He hadn't took them in days! As he remembers so, he thrashed around in seach for them. Upon digging under the cheap bed, he pulled out a container; yes, that's it. His pills. Such hunger and desperation washed over him, mixed in with the growing headache and anxiety as he ripped the cap off and downed more than needed; he didn't care. He didn't care about how he nearly choked on them.

Soon enough he came to regret his decision. Not only did he find his arms and legs to spasm, but his throat tightened, and his head spun and throbbed in a way that felt like as if a chainsaw was attacking it. Curling up on the floor and twitching uncontrollably, he was in a miserable state. He let out a sob, one loud, disgusting sob that was followed by the contents of his stomach spilling. Over, and over, and over again. 

Finally, with a wheeze, 2D could finally sleep. His headache calmed enough, his stomach was.. fine enough, too, and his throat loosened. So, he breathed in, ignoring the disgusting scent entering his nostrils. After moments of just breathing, his sight darkened. Through his fading vision, he saw a familiar figure. Through his, also, fading hearing, he heard the familiar voice comment, though it was not understandable. He was out.


End file.
